Mattress pads and covers are used to protect the outer surface of mattresses and to cushion the user from protruding buttons on the mattress. The pads or covers are generally washable and may be replaced at less cost than replacing the mattress. Previously, such pads have been a flat rectangle of quilted material which was easily displaced under the bed sheets. Consequently a fitted contour skirt has been added in some cases to the pad so that the pad is held in place on the mattress.
A contour skirt is the vertical side portion of a mattress pad or cover that lies against the vertical side portions of a mattress when the pad is in place. The contour skirt is generally held in place against the mattress by means of an elasticated bottom edge, the elasticated edge being designed to cinch in beneath the mattress to hold the pad in place on the mattress. Nonetheless, consumers have been unsatisfied with the inability of these contour covers to stay in place and remain tight on a mattress, which is often covered in a slippery, high lustre ticking.
A number of generally unsatisfactory methods have been tried for holding mattress pads and covers in position on a mattress. For example, elastic corner anchor bands, elasticated contour fitted skirts and draw cords have all been tried. Other approaches involve providing the skirt with multiple elastic threads, or forming the skirt from a stretch fabric. Thus the existing approach has been to provide a tighter fit for the existing linen. The present invention however recognizes that the solution to the problem is to provide a high friction inner surface on the skirt.